


嘉年华消逝

by Rikyucha



Category: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikyucha/pseuds/Rikyucha
Summary: 塑造一个哥谭犯罪女王，在看他被真正的邪恶拉下神坛
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU)
Kudos: 12





	嘉年华消逝

# 嘉年华消逝

一家剧院后台起火了。小丑跑出来警告观众。观众以为是个笑话纷纷鼓掌。他又警告了他们一次，然后他们笑得更大声了。就是这样，我猜想，世界就是这样在那些以为一切不过是个笑话的风趣才子的欢声笑语中灰飞烟灭的。——齐克果《启示录》

＊＊＊＊

我们对这个人的过去一无所知，他也许是从山区像某本现在已经滥俗的哲学书里描述的那样跳着舞走下山来的，也许只是某个中西部小镇里对犯罪着迷的阴郁青年。尽管信息时代的人们在网络社区里依据他后来在哥谭做过的种种出格的事情给他的来历附会了许多神话，但在1980年，当哥谭人面对这个一无所有的外乡人，听到他一路杀人从西海岸搭车逃亡过来的满口狂言，最多只会耸耸肩，甚至能从他皮鞋磨损的程度判断他是多久之前在什么时刻和成千上万的人一道从哪辆洲际列车上下来到哥谭讨生活的。

唯独这个当时还自称为杰克的青年不是来讨生活的。历史学家们后来推测，如果他上过大学，那么他的专业一定是社会学和哲学二者之一，这些傲慢的学者们同时还认为，如果这个假设成立，那么他的成绩一定很平庸，因为他显然没有耐心推敲理论就忙不迭地去付诸实践了。总之，这个我们为了防止和另一个人混淆暂且先称之为杰克的青年，来哥谭抱负着一个犯罪史上前所未有、政治史上却稀松平常的野心，他要拿全体哥谭市民做一个大型社会实验，只为了证明一个在他心中不仅是唯一的而且是普世的绝对真理。用他的话说，无一例外。这场实验的成败，直到不久之前还是辩论赛的辩题之一，其中有人甚至坚持认为，到最后连他自己都破了例。

当杰克在火车站旁边的小旅馆里设计他的实验的时候，他意识到不管设计多么巧妙，在那个社交网络尚未诞生的时代，计划的实施总也离不开钱和人两个工具。而他当时不仅身无分文，而且这里他一个人也不认识。

在哥谭，钱主要集中在两类人手中。一类是以韦恩为代表的合法产业集团，他们的钱大部分都在账面上流动，或在股市中沉浮，或存在银行里，银行又把这些钱贷出去。无论如何，这些金钱的游戏只有他们签上名字才能撬动。另一类是毒贩集团，忧郁的哥谭是他们薅之不竭的市场，他们从南美倒卖毒品，又从这里的穷人富人手里吸取了大把大把的纸钞。对于后者，杰克已经把几个头目的名字打探到手了。

至于人手，1980年哥谭超过半数的人口私下里都有一层小丑帮的身份。那个小丑帮横行的时代是自殖民者们建造哥谭以来最浪漫的时代，不仅超越了同时期的巴黎，又因为摄像头和互联网的发明，同时也成为了后来四十年里这座城市再也不可比拟的绝唱。

起初评论家们预测小丑帮的活动会在亚瑟·弗莱克车顶上跳舞的那个著名的晚上达到高潮，结果后来的势态表明，那只能算一场运动的发端。那晚，亚瑟·弗莱克——那时Joker称号的拥有者——直接从哥谭警察的眼皮底下消失得无踪无影。在此之前和之后的诸多事件均显示，这位Joker绝不是个犯罪天才。亚瑟的逃跑和摇滚音乐现场的“跳水”玩法原理是类似的，当歌手被人群举在头顶上向后接力传递时，哥谭警方就像挤不过去的安保人员一样，无能为力地看着目标消失在人海之中。引用这位Joker后来电视演讲或他自称为单口喜剧表演里的话说，他本来就和诸位观众一模一样。

实际上那晚的情形这样的，当人们听见支援的警笛遥遥地自东南方向传来，便争先爬上车顶，其中一名位置靠前又胆大的最先抓住了Joker的手腕，带着他往西边的大街径直跑去，他看到身后跟着一大群人，连忙摆了摆手。几个星期后他在接受电台采访时坦言，那个摆手动作完全是情不自禁的，其中没有任何组织行为学内涵，甚至说连奔跑的动作本身都是自发的，他当时脑子里全部思想都在感叹这位Joker有着多么纤细的手腕，让他以为自己仿佛在捏着一只鹦鹉的骨头。无论如何，当时众人看到那一摆手，立即分成了两支，一支向西，一支向北，每到岔路口又再一分为二。据说其中某一支领头的几个人不知为何脱光了上衣，后面的人于是也纷纷赤着膀子像一群大老鼠一样在哥谭街头流窜，这个现在看来不能理解的行为当时倒是歪打正着地分流了好几辆警车。现今警方在哥谭的大街小巷装满了摄像头，当时正好相反，每一个有传呼机的哥谭市民都是Joker的眼睛，警方的踪迹就这样暴露在哥谭上空的民用无线电波里。这也是后来几个月中——尽管Joker经常露面——警方却始终无法捉捕到他的原因。总之，那一晚是许多既有社会秩序维护者的滑铁卢，也是长期压抑的哥谭平民的嘉年华。那时，半个城市的人都为Joker痴狂。

Joker此后再也没有重返他住了37年的公寓，然而警方也是同样如此。当第一批小丑帮成员小心翼翼地涌入那间公寓时，他们种种关于剥落的墙皮、撒旦的图像和藏满了针管的柜子的幻想都落了空。他们迈过兰道的尸体，震惊又敬畏地环顾四周发现，这里精巧玲珑得像是住过一个没落的公主。光客厅里就挂了四幅笔法细密的抽象画，卧室里从墙面到椅垫都贴着玫瑰花图样，他有一扇与小公寓不相称的大梳妆镜，就连厕所马桶盖上都覆着红丝绒。小丑帮清理了尸体，留下几个成员像守护祭坛一样带上武器看守在这里，警方此后便只在对面蹲守，以备万一Joker回来。

那几个月里，亚瑟把自己公寓的浪漫延伸到了整个哥谭。他不是那种喜欢到处宣示雄性支配权的运动核心，他对手下基本上不管不顾，但他光彩四射的魅力却前所未有地纠集了一大伙人。当时在被人群围堵的街心临时搭建的舞台上，Joker曾翩跹着步子走到话筒前面，把烟头向身后抛去，面对着望不到边的观众，张开双臂说，“让我们再唱一首歌吧，孩子们！”这一句话造成的影响包括次日3家哥谭中等体量的保险公司破产，一个星期内17家卖涂鸦喷漆的店铺涌现在街头，以及无数个地下摇滚电台和独立诗歌出版社迎来了黄金时代——尽管他们现在已经全部不复存在，但在当时，它们数量多得足以淹没了托马斯·韦恩的声音。时至今日，如果您有幸参观哥谭的地下博物馆，仍会看到城市排水通道墙壁上用猩红色油漆以最初的Joker口吻写的诗：你知道星空之下万物在繁衍吗？你知道我们存在吗？你知道我们被电视机统治吗？

然而杰克鄙视这一切。

在他不想以普通游客身份示人的晚上，他也不屑于像那群失败者一样带小丑面具。他和那位顶着Joker名号的人一样在脸上涂油彩，他用刷墙的油漆给自己涂上同样的惨白底色，在眼周抹上一圈黑色鞋油取代天蓝色的钻石，用上次惹怒他的妓女遗留的口红在嘴角戳上一对公猫的胡须。与那个人刻意遮掩岁月的痕迹不同，他唯一用心的细节就是强调额头上的一道道横纹。

在亚瑟带着人在城里毫无意义地胡闹那几个星期里，杰克已经摸清了哥谭白粉价格涨落的周期与几架耗油量60吨以上的私人飞机每月进出港的规律。在里根上台之前，从拉丁美洲倒卖毒品最经济最安全的途径就是空运，来程运货，返程运钱。后来人们翻查监控录像，发现这段时间杰克一直在假冒地勤人员每天准点上班。其中一架被他挑中的飞机，某一天在离港之前检修时被装上了可疑包裹。3个小时后，这架飞机在大西洋上空准时爆炸。一周后，其拥有者名下的另一架飞机在前往哥伦比亚的途中遭遇了同样的悲剧。于是次日的报纸，在小丑帮无数天马行空的混乱行径中间，夹杂了一条哥谭第二大毒贩被乱枪打死在街头的通报。

＊＊＊＊

很多人因为Joker定下的两条规矩以为他软弱。第一条是不许碰孩子和侏儒，哥谭市立儿童医院因此成为许多富人的避风港，那里也的确在长达几个月的混乱里一直安然无恙；第二条是不许碰毒品，这一条几乎没人遵守。一方面大家都认为他本身已经饱受幻觉折磨所以根本意识不到这方面诱惑，另一方面是大家隐隐察觉到了他对毒贩集团的嫉妒。他发泄嫉妒的方式同样有些阴柔：当身旁的手下尽可能委婉地指出小丑帮人多却贫穷时，他一言不发，只是用幽绿的眼睛盯着那人，轻轻点头，然后忽然把指间的烟头狠狠地摁在那人手上熄灭。

所以当Joker在一处安全屋里打开自己房间的门，却发现床上躺着一个黑白混血、蓬松头发的女人时，他明白过来这是一场手下对他男子气概的检验。那个陌生妓女带着发夹和耳环，微笑着对他说，“嗨，我叫苏菲。”

日记本归还之前被手下偷看过了。

亚瑟面对这个女人感到一阵熟悉的无所适从。此时他还是处子，上一个躺在他床上的女人还是他妈妈。他犹疑了片刻，下定决心慢慢靠近床边，低头捧起妓女的脸，端详了一会儿后他闭上眼睛，轻轻吻了上去。

人生第一次亲吻本应是轻柔的，但那名妓女只认得舞台上的Joker不认得性经验缺乏的亚瑟。一瞬间，亚瑟被女性的舌头贯穿了，他尝到了自己嘴唇上红色油彩的洋甘菊的味道。

舌头在亚瑟口腔里搅动，洋甘菊的味道越来越浓郁，直到亚瑟终于禁受不住。他小心翼翼地推开那妓女的肩膀，“苏菲”顺势倒在床上，他却捂着嘴巴站起来了。那名妓女此后从未和人谈起过这个吻，却经常笑着提起她见过的那个Joker，在床前不住地眨眼，惊慌得左顾右盼。亚瑟透过嘴巴上交叠的双手说，“我得先卸掉妆。”

亚瑟小跑进洗手间里，拧开了最大的水量，让所有颜色随着冰水旋转着消失在出水管里。他抬头，看到了几个星期前的自己，眼袋憔悴，头发蔫软，右肩的骨骼畸形突出。他没有再看下去，而是做到了马桶盖子上，这里没有红丝绒垫子，瓷器的冰冷沿着脊髓爬上身体。

亚瑟怀抱着绝望的心态把手伸进了内裤里，他紧闭双眼，近乎粗暴地揉搓着自己沉睡的生殖器。他试图拼接起妓女和苏菲的面孔，用力回想刚刚那个吻的触感。但他眼前除了一片红色什么也看不见，他唯一能想起来的词汇就是洋甘菊。他停下了手上徒劳的努力，抬头看着冷色调的灯光，收音机播报的声音隔着他身后那面墙传来。亚瑟感到前所未有的孤独和耻辱，假若在杀掉莫瑞之前，这股情绪会转化为种种自残行为；但是现在，亚瑟感到理直气壮的愤怒在逐渐郁积。

Joker将洗手间的门微微侧开一角，在里面不露面地轻声说，“苏菲？”他停顿了一下，“你现在可以走了。”

Joker站回镜子前，起舞似地伸展开一只胳膊，带动着那一边肩膀也妩媚地向前扭动。他颇为自得地在镜中一寸寸地欣赏自己，从鸟骨般纤细的手腕，到线条流畅的小臂，经过肘部骨头凌厉的突出，再到包裹着薄薄一层肌肉的上臂。他假装没有注意到妓女经过洗手间门口时多逗留几秒，他一点都不在乎她最后还想发表什么意见。凝视着镜子，他觉得自己像席勒名画里的舞者一样优雅而充满力量。

于是Joker拾起芦杆笔，重新把刺杀莫瑞那晚的妆容一笔一笔绘上。半小时后，Joker叼着烟走出了房间，他拍了拍手，静静等所有在场的手下都聚集到他面前大约三米开外。

“刚刚我房间里出现了一位漂亮的女士。”他扫视着最前排，“我想知道，我该感谢谁？”

Joker将烟从双唇中取出，夹在指间，曲着持烟的胳膊观察人群。察言观色是他多年以来的求生方法，现在却派上了用场。他认得出什么是茫然，什么是嘲讽，什么是欣喜与畏惧交织。

“是你吗，我记得我枪毙莫瑞那晚你拉过我的手腕。”Joker直接把自己猜想的人选点了出来。

那人有些拘谨地笑了，“下城区的妞不错吧？”

Joker没有回答，而是勾了勾手指，“我看了37年的莫瑞秀，我有一个梦想，就是想知道如果莫瑞邀请我到台上，在观众眼皮底下抱抱我，会是什么样子。现在我满足你的梦想，来，站到这里，让大家看看我们的男子汉长什么样。”

男人从人群中站出来，看Joker神情有些不耐烦，赶忙又上前了一步。他比Joker高出一头，一些手下不得不侧过头去看Joker的反应。

“再上前些，不行，再上前些，不然我怎么奖励你。站到我旁边。”Joker抿了抿嘴，把烟丢到地上，用皮鞋尖头踩了踩。看着靠近的男人表情越来越复杂，他直接跨步贴到男人身前，手指像是排练过多次一样灵巧又迅速地解开男人的皮带扣，然后一把将皮带从男人裤子上抽了出来。

Joker紧接着在男人反应过来之前照着对方胯下一顶膝盖，看见男人呻吟着跪下，他一皮带抽再男人脸上，接着皮鞋又踩上了对方生殖器，然后慢慢地将自己的体重压下。他看着男人在他脚底呲牙咧嘴，快乐得产生了舞蹈的冲动。他挥舞起胳膊，左一下右一下地抽打，腰带在他手中变成了皮鞭，唯独皮带扣挂在打人的那一端这一点和鞭子不同。抽打耗费的力气是巨大的，他的背部肌肉随着牵动，他要一直猫着腰，然而他虽然酸痛却丝毫不感到疲倦。皮带落在肉体的闷声在寂静的厅堂里回荡，在场许多人这时才想起来为什么随便一个舞者不能充当Joker，而少数几个真正见过兰道尸体的人，在此之后不久都想办法退出了小丑帮。

直到隔着白衬衫看到紫红色的鞭痕，Joker才放下皮带。大声喘息了许久，他撤下压在男人胯部的那只脚，抬头环视大家一圈，然后像只木偶那样扬起嘴角，微微晃着脑袋说，“我累了。”

没有等来回响，他觉得自己有必要补充一句解释，“大家本来都是卖身的，现在不就要肏彼此了。”

他依然没有看到任何赞同的意思。他低头，对男人说，“起来，你可以走了。”

男人挣扎着爬起，不敢多说一句话，瘸腿缺脚地走了两步，又回头睁大眼睛望向Joker。

“你不信任我吗？没事，你可以走。”Joker用他的绿眸子盯回去，确认似地轻轻点头。

男人于是垂下头，继续挣扎着往人群里走。

突然间，Joker侧身抽出了别在腰间的迷你半自动手枪。对准了男人的后脑勺，拉开保险，处决式地摁下了扳机。接着快步上前，不解气地又补了五发枪，子弹用光了。

他丢下枪，轻呼一声，光彩洋溢地冲大家咯咯发笑，“没有人觉得刚才是个绝妙的段子吗？”

那个男人必须死，因为Joker在抽打时，从男人眼里看到了他对自己的勃起曾经闪过一丝厌恶。


End file.
